Pyroclast
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: 'One more chance is given and now I will not let it go on waste like before'. In this world where anything can happen, Darren, Larten and everyone discover the relation between their pasts and presents. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Pyroclast**

'Because everything has to end; and starting anew is the most difficult task to accomplish.'

* * *

><p><em>The fragments of shattered innocence<br>__Flitted away with the wind_

_This blurred memory of crudeness  
><em>_Winking at me, at you, at us; its eyes twinkled with pleasure  
><em>_Hand to hand  
><em>_Eyes on eyes_

_The fractured bond of relation  
><em>_We cannot move on, we cannot turn back_

* * *

><p>My gaze dropped to the floor, ears buzzed with disturbing noise of chattering that everyone made. Playing with my fingers, I tried to pay attention to the notice on the train station to get an idea of when my train will come. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as the next second struck. The busker, approximately three metres away from me, was singing some really classical music with his small guitar, not being helpful at keeping me awake. As much as I wanted to throw quarters at him to change the genre of the music, my brain sealed my body to the chair, to refrain me.<p>

Rubbishes were decorating the benches, the tiles and the bins. It wasn't a pleasant thing to see at all. Plastic bags and snack wrappers were being blown by the cold breeze of autumn, dancing its way in the middle of the crowd. Considering the amount of dirt around, I was considered as lucky to find a seat without some chewing gum or half-eaten sandwich or some random yucky looking liquid.

The train that I was waiting for would take me to my uncle's house. I will be staying there, starting from today. I had my backpacks with me, filled with all school stuffs and the things to occupy myself inside his boring house.

My eyes fluttered opened when I noticed someone was about to pass me. And without knowing why, I lifted my head quickly, just to see a man was walking casually with red cloak. Before he could step one more time, my hand flew to grab on his. He turned his head with surprise and both of us stared at each other awkwardly.

"Master Sh–" The man stopped in the middle of his sentence, being completely confused in the next second. His emerald eyes drilled at me in uncertainty, as if trying to remember my name, which obviously, he didn't know.

"S-sorry!" I bowed down while releasing my firm grip. "My hand just moved by its own. Not usually like this." I grinned weakly, trying to cover my embarrassment of grabbing a stranger's hand.

"Have we met somewhere before?" He whispered softly. "My tongue did not finish its job properly at spelling your last name, I think. Something beginning with an S and an H? I never doubt my instinct."

"Shan," I answered. "This is creepy." I laughed humourlessly. "What about your name?"

"Larten Crepsley." He answered. As soon as that name struck my eardrum, I almost jumped on him. My action of standing up so abruptly proved everything. With shade of red on my cheeks, I sat back down, still resisting the sudden awkward urge to re-jump from my seat and hug him tight.

"Larten Crepsley," I repeated, trying to get the feel on my tongue. "Larten Crepsley." I said, once again, was extremely confused with how that name sounded so right on my mouth. I could just sit there, repeating his name thousands of time with the feeling of familiarity. I had met this guy somewhere and I was sure of it. "Mr Crepsley," Now, that one really sent an electric pulse to my brain.

Before I could say anything anymore, the train that I had been waiting for arrived safely and soundly on the station, forcing me to get into its opened door. Saying a word of goodbye, I left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>A new fanfic! Woo-hoo 8D This time it's all about... weird stuff... *giggles* just wait for the next chapter~<br>Review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking along the crowded school corridor with sense of unfamiliarity and uneasiness coating my whole body. Some guys and girls were whispering among each other while looking at me with smile on their faces. Then, they would wave at me and smile nicely. Even though the first impression of the high school was pretty good, the sun was hitting the insides quite intensely; it made such dramatic shadows on everyone's faces, sinister ones, that is. I ventured slowly through the corridor, feeling the rush of wind from the opened windows that touched my spine, giving me the creep.

Everything seemed to blur when I saw a boy my age, arms crossed, was leaning on the wall near a door, giving me a frown of annoyance, when I hadn't even done anything wrong to offend him. Unless me being able to walk was something to be envied of. I avoided his irritated glance and focused on the other side of the wall instead. However, to my surprise, my foot hit something hard like a stick, except softer, and I tottered, losing my balance. Time slowed down around me, giving me just enough periods to take a look at the satisfied smirk on his face, and his foot that had been stuck out purposely, just for the sake of it. Eternity later, I fell on my right shoulder with a loud thud that took everyone's attention. Before anyone could realise it, he withdrew his foot and I could feel his eyes on my back, watching me standing up. Some students came to my aid and helped me up, asking if I was alright.

Shooting an angry glare at the one who tripped me, I shoved him hard and he un-crossed his arm, seemed to be infuriated by my action. He pointed his index finger at me, just in the middle of my eyes. "You better watch it, new boy. You don't want to get yourself into trouble."

"No. You watch it." A voice echoed and I turned my head just to see a blond adult behind me, giving the other boy a warning with a stern look. "I can get you suspended for tripping and threatening him on his first day."

The boy clicked his tongue in disgust before he retreated without any single word. For some reason, I wanted to run after him and apologise for my action before. But I decided that it was unreasonable and stupid as he was the one who started it all first. So, instead of doing such thing, I smiled at the teacher in front of me.

"We never tolerate bullying here." He returned my smile. Now, when I looked at him from a closer view, his blue eyes and yellow hair just made my stomach twisted into a knot and I had to blink away tears from my eyes. My heart seemed to beat faster and my brain began to flash some dark, blurred, grained images inside my head like an old projector with ancient roll cassette being played on the big screen.

"Ah, sorry," I muttered while rubbing my eyes. "Something got into my eyes. Anyway, how have you been?" After I said that, frowns formed on both of our faces and I realised I said the wrong thing. I just stated it as if we had met before. "I mean, uh. . . Thank you for that." Both of us chuckled somewhat humourlessly and then, the bell screeched loudly, screaming the silent implication that hell has began. The hell of every kid's life, school time.

Everyone started rushing into their classrooms, still talking. I could see people kissing their rollcall farewell to their lovers. It was kind of ridiculous. Not like you wouldn't see each other after class. But, anyway, I got all the information I needed yesterday: my roll class, and all other subjects. Without any further ado, I walked into the right class (at least I think it was) and students began to form a circle around me, hitting me from every angle with thousands of questions. Fortunately, the teacher came and stopped the entire ruckus going on at once. His hair colour was the colour of ripe grape, glossy purple, tied neatly in a short ponytail, but the fringes on the sides were a little too short to be tied up, so he just let them fell nicely to cover his cheeks. I guessed he dyed his hair recently as I couldn't tell what the original colour was, and there wasn't any purple-head, was there?

"You might want to introduce yourself to the class, Darren." He smiled nicely at me. I nodded awkwardly and stood in front of the class, countering thousands of curious eyes with just a pair.

"My name is Darren Shan and I . . . am new. I guess." I scratched my head in confusion, not knowing what to say to impress and intrigue the class. The fact that my family died in an accident and I am officially an orphan? I didn't want to start rumour in my first day, which apparently had been ruined by a certain someone, who was sitting on the back of the room, eyes drilling at me intensely.

"That is _so _cute!" Some girls giggled at my response and I couldn't help blushing. However, I wasn't listening to them at all. I swallowed hard as the one who tripped me back then moved his index finger in a straight line just in front of his throat, silently saying: 'You are very, very, _very_ dead, Darren Shan.'

Great. An enemy on my first day. What else could make me happier?

"So, what electives are you doing, Darren?" Someone threw a question at me. I had to reach to my pocket and retrieve the folded piece of paper listing my lessons. I skimmed through the page before I answered.

"Music, economy and sport studies." Involuntarily, my eyes flew in the sight of my new enemy (yay) smirked at me, snickered silently. Without him having to say anything, I knew that I was going to be in one of his electives.

"Woah, dude, you're stuck with him," One of the boys laughed, pointing at the boy that I was looking at. And I realised that the Hades had come to take me with him. Instead of being with him in one elective only, I was going to spend all my elective times, approximately six hours a week with him. Also, if we count roll call, then. . . I will be stuck with him until next year (or even more) for at least seven hours per week. Hooray!

On the teacher's command, I sat down on the only empty spot in the class, just in front of the boy. He poked my back and what happened next was unexpected. He smiled at me, giving his hand out to greet me nicely and I took his hand and shook it gently. However, in the next second, a sinister grimace was on his face. "_Nice to meet you_, Darren Shan."

"What did I ever do to you?" I whispered, clearly cornered by his foul attitude towards me.

"Call it an instinct," He retorted softly; then, we said nothing at all. I turned my back to focus on the board instead, silently wishing that he won't do anything embarrassing to me.

However, not even five minutes later, he started kicking my chair and I was forced to tuck it tighter under the wooden desk, not giving any attitude towards his rudeness as I fully understood that it would only contribute to his amusement. I shifted towards my left and what came next popped my vein. He kicked the chair's leg to the side and made me dropped to follow the gravity and once again, fell on my shoulder. Everyone switched their attentions from the teacher to me, who was on the floor. "What is_ your_ problem?" I exclaimed, glaring at him in an utter anger.

"Daren, settle down, please." The teacher whispered.

"Didn't you see that? He kicked my chair!"

"Please," He looked at my eyes firmly and I knew he was serious. I fixed the position of my chair before sitting down, being totally annoyed by the teacher's reaction.

"The teacher's on my side. He had always been and will always do." He snickered softly, pissing the hell out of me. It was the first day, yet, all I wanted to do was to strangle someone's neck and throw him off a cliff. Come on, Darren! Brace up. You only got three hundred and forty days to go.

Even though all my other subjects suck ass, music was especially fun since I actually made everything backfired on the boy that had been harassing me all day long, namely Steve Leonard. He tried making fun of me by forcing me to play the piano. But too bad for him, I learned advanced piano and by me playing _Limpid Luster_ just made everyone gaped in awe.

I said nothing to him, not wanting to make him hate me more. However, without even doing so, I could tell that he would be trying to bully me even more than before. Even though he put his usual facade towards me (being all grumpy, of course), I could sense malice from him.

"Darren, play another one!" All the girls squealed, surrounding me with excited expression all over their faces. Some boys were sitting down on the nearest seats, asking me to play some more game theme songs. And of course, it all contributed to Steve's annoyance. I knew that he was on his wits end when he stood up from his seat, stomping his feet and left without answering any question asked by his friends sitting near him.

With a sigh of both relief and uneasiness, I swiftly moved my hand to dance over the keys of the piano, pressing them gently to play the tone of _True Light, _one of my favourite in front of everyone. I didn't do music to impress people. I just do it for the sake of killing time, and the fact that I enjoy it a lot. My body faintly, following the rhythm of the instrument with both of my eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful sound of it.

When I pressed the last key required to finish the song, everyone cheered and my mind went back to reality. Steve was still nowhere to be found and that really scared me in a way, not knowing of what he would to me in the next lesson. Throwing a smile, I walked out of the music room to look for the silver-haired boy, and say that it wasn't my intention, to silently ridicule his ego in front of the class.

My feet hit the hard tile of the school and I looked around to find the one that I was looking for. The music teacher went somewhere else, so I had the opportunity to sneak out. However, if I got caught, I seriously didn't know what they would do to me. To be frank, I didn't want to get into trouble on my first day. But really, who does?

Pushing the door to the backyard, I paused on spot. The garden was so green and clean. It looked so peaceful, especially with lots of butterflies and birds flying around. All that I could see was the colour green of leaves, dark brown of the branches and grey of concretes, creating a path around the garden. There were a few gazebos here and there, as well as picnic benches, and a fish pond. I stared into the transparent water and saw different species of fishes running around, chasing each other. For the moment, I forgot what my aim truly was. It took me at least five minutes to stop admiring the dazzle, and it was thanks to the water that soaked me from up above.

I looked up the tree to see Steve growling at me with eyes of hate. He had an empty glass on his hands, and I realised straightaway that he was the one who pour water all over me. I pressed my clothing to feel the coldness on my skin and I gritted my teeth in furiousness. Every word of apologies that I had created inside my brain was washed away by the water, and words of hate blossomed as replacements.

Without any warning, I took the nearest pebble and I threw it straight at him. He winced as the hard material pierced his cheek. Then, there was silence for three seconds before he jumped down from the tree, grabbing me by the collar.

"Foolish decision." He whispered monotonously before he landed a punch that made the air rippled on my stomach. I fell to the concrete, arms clutching my stomach. Without any mercy, Steve kicked my waist and I plunged into the fish pond while barking my agony. "I'm going to kill you."

I snapped. In a heartbeat, I had overcame the pain and proceeded to jump on him and tackled one of his feet, making him lost his balance and he toppled, falling to the hard ground. Thick scarlet liquid dripped from our mouths. I ignored the metallic taste that coated my tongue and I was sure he did too.

"You will regret today. Mark my word, Darren Shan." He threatened me with his low voice before he withdrew from the garden, into the corridor.

The beautiful garden that took my breath away is now locked with bitter memory.


	3. Chapter 3

_Humans are full of contradiction;  
>They are lonely;<br>And then they are not;  
>They are missed;<br>And then they are not._

_-**Tadayoedo Shizumazu, Saredo Naki mo Sezu  
><strong>_

漂えど沈まず、されど泣きもせず

When I came back to the music room, the teacher was still not there and I wondered where he'd gone to. Everyone tried questioning me about the wet school uniform I was wearing. I didn't feel like answering them, so, I just said that I slipped and fell into the pond on the garden. Of course, they all laughed at my excuse. Before something big happens, the door was pushed open and Steve walked inside with a band aid on the right side of his cheek where I had thrown pebble at him. His friends noticed the difference as they walked towards him, throwing a confused look, and asked him some questions that I didn't even bother to hear.

I spent the rest of the lesson standing near the window, where the sunlight was the most intense, to help my clothing to dry faster. Five students were sitting close to me, talking about common, casual stuffs. I could tell that my high school time would be wonderful, if only Steve was not there. Sure, I could just tell the teachers about Steve threatened me and that he attacked me first that I snapped and countered by throwing a pebble at him. But really, to be frank, I didn't think that such thing could mark him off. He would try and get me silently, secretly, without me even knowing that he was the culprit. His expression spoke to me that much that I understood the consequences of telling the whole story to the teachers.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Steve didn't even bother landing a gaze at me. He seemed like he had lost interest in me and that thought kind of made my tensed muscles relaxed. When the lunch bell screeched, my clothes were still wet and I had to put up with all the curious looks and giggles given from majority of the students walking pass me. Some even told me that I looked so wrong like that. Well sorry but it wasn't my fault that the uniform was thin and water made it see-through.

Everything else around me seemed to blur as soon as a certain silver-haired boy stared at me intensely that he could drill a hole through my face, which, I was pretty sure, he'd love to do. We both looked at each other with hate and I could almost see the thunder between our eyes. Nobody said anything for the moment and I had no intention of starting a warm, friendly conversation with him. However, instead of changing words of insults, or fists, he just smirked through the corner of his lips before walking casually past me in what seemed like slow motion, just a few centimetres on my left. He chuckled when he was the closest to my side, without lowering his pace.

After it all over, everything went back to its original state, no more slow motion in my eyes. I slowly exhaled the breath that I had been holding unconsciously. I bent my neck upwards so I was looking at the ceiling, and I sighed. Students were still moving around me, chattering and punching each other playfully. It all really looked like a normal view for high school. Without thinking about anything else, I walked my way to the rooftop where there was no one to bother me. Not many schools have one but, when some of the students told me that this school has one, I was thinking of checking it out straightaway.

I gently pushed open the wooden door and I smiled when the soothing breeze of early summer hit my cheeks, stroking my dark hair in a soft manner. The rooftop was spacious, covered in grey 10 x 10 tiles and the edges were covered in sparkling metal railing, rusted in some areas. I sat down near the railing, looking down from the four-storeys building where everything else seemed really small. I lied down on the warm ground, my right hand reaching for the sandwich that I packed myself, munching them while having my mind wander off somewhere.

"Ah," Someone opened the door which was located approximately fifteen metres from me. I twisted my neck in forty five degrees to look at who was there. "It's kind of rare seeing other student up here."

"Really?" I smiled, using my hand to help me sat down, and another rubbed my eyes since I had been closing them for who knows how long. The boy in front of me was short, probably 150 centimetres. He had blond hair and wide blue eyes and his uniform looked rather a bit too big for his frail frame. "I like it here."

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" He smiled. "Whenever I'm trying to cool my head, this is the first place that I go looking for. But," He paused to look at my questioning expression, "sometimes there are students smoking, taking drugs, or even having intercourse up here."

I choked.

The blond laughed at the sudden change of my facial expression before he sat next to me without saying anything else. "Well, that certainly ruins the moment, doesn't it?" He said, giving his right hand to me. "Sam Grest."

"Darren Shan," I smiled at his friendly attitude. "What year are you in, Sam?"

"Year seven," He retorted, looking at the blue sky, where clouds clustered up together, floating freely. "And you must be one of the seniors, judging by your different uniform. Why is it wet?" He narrowed his eyes curiously.

Before he could obtain some weird ideas, I answered his question quickly. "I slipped into the pond in the garden. I guess I was admiring it a bit too wholeheartedly."

Both of us ended up talking the whole lunchtime. Once or twice, we talked about Steve. I really was trying to pry from him as soon as he said that he knew how Steve is in the school. Based from what he said, Steve Leonard was one of the unapproachable and dangerous boys. Never try to come near him by your own will or he would just ignore you, plain and simple. If he took interest in someone, he would be the first to make a move, talk to them; and even though they think that he was already tamed as their friend, there still a chance for him to backstab them. He also told me how he never seemed like he gave a shit to school but always passed all of his tests with flying marks that could make everyone felt nothing but jealousy.

The lunch ended faster than I thought it would. But maybe it was just us tangled up in conversation like a pair of old friends.

Science was the last period for the day and I thank God because Steve was not with me in the class or I'd just slit my throat with my scissors, not wanting to put up with his mischief for yet another hour. But hey, I guess I could die of boredom in the period. The teacher was _horrible. _It was like he loathed teaching, questions and kids; I wondered why he worked in the school.

Thanks to the girl sitting next to me, who passed a note 'bored much?' to me, I cancelled the appointment with my scissors. I seriously could just stab myself to keep my eyes opened. It was really that boring. Debbie Hemlock, her name; both of us were passing notes back and forward to each other secretly, without getting caught by the teacher. Ahh, don't you just love the talent of smuggling things?

Time flew and before I realised it, it was already the end of school. Saying goodbye to some of the students that talked to me before, I rushed to the gate before I could meet my arch-enemy, Steve; even though deep down inside, I really wanted to settle everything between us. But, really, what good was there to use fists?

The way to my house was not that far, in fact, it was quite close to my school. Only fifteen minutes of walking and it would be visible. With my hands on my pocket, I ventured forward, looking around at the normal high school environment. If only they knew the silent killing mission owned by two of the students. But what happened today in school stays there. So, throwing the uneasiness away, I hurried home.

"I'm home. . ." I exhaled, wiping the trace of sweat on my forehead with my sleeve. It wasn't that hot, but I was marching home, so that kinda took my breath from my lungs. I shook my feet and the shoes which were dangling fell on the floor with a soft noise. Seconds later, I noticed the pair of new shoes that I hadn't seen before since yesterday. My only guess was: 'a guest?'

"Ah, Darren," My uncle opened the door slightly and peered outside; he made a gesture with his hand, telling me to come inside. I did as he commanded. "I want you to meet my old friend." My jaw fell right onto the floor when I saw the person he was pointing at; he stopped sipping the cup of tea on his hand when he noticed me coming into the room. "Larten Crepsley, this is my nephew, Darren Shan. Darren, this is Larten Crepsley."

My lips formed into a smile a heartbeat later. "Hi," I said awkwardly. "We met before, didn't we?"

"I believe so," He said, returning my smile gently. "You were the one in the train station, were you not? Looking all sleepy with your head down."

"And you were the one who almost correctly guessed my last name." I chuckled.

"Hold on," My uncle raised one of his hands in confusion. "You guys met each other?" A second later, before any of us could say anymore, he continued. "Oh, oh, yes. You told me how you were in a business. Anyway, Darren, while you're here, why don't you pay your grandpa a visit? I'm sure he'll be delighted."

A shiver ran down my spine as soon as the image of my grandfather sneaked into my mind. He really wasn't the best grandfather in the world. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, he won't like it very much if I bother him. He might as well skin me alive." I answered, rubbing my arm to calm myself down. "See you!" I forced a smile before leaving the room in a hurry, marched up the stairs and threw myself on the bed. I bounced lightly. "Grandpa. . . No way in hell I'm visiting him."

After a few moments of lying on the bed, I stood up, stretching my back. Opening the windows to let fresh air came in, I then decided that a cold bath would be a great idea. After taking my towel and changing clothes, I walked into the bathroom, slowly peeling my uniform off and stepped into the shower. The tap was quite hard to turn, maybe because of the fact that my uncle lived alone in this house with three bedrooms, so he never really used this shower in such a long time. Cold water sprayed down upon me and I took a deep breath in while keeping my head low, so that the water wouldn't come into my nose.

My hand walked down to touch my right hips where I had fallen on the hard ground this morning. The bruise was slowly becoming visible, when there was nothing now a purplish colour mark was visible. I clenched my fists in fury when I remembered what happened in the school. Why someone I just met for the first time would cause such a pain in the ass?

And it was the time when I silently plotted my revenge inside my head. Such a horrible plan that I never thought about before. I just couldn't stop myself. Because, really, I wasn't planning to let him be all over me. I have to do something to shove him aside, even if it means blood.

* * *

><p>*dies on the floor* O...kay... now that's three chapters down! I hope you're still interested to read more... xD reviews please? :)<p>

Guess what the meaning of the title is? xD I didn't pick it on random, y'know :P


	4. Chapter 4

_Is this the beginning?  
><em>_In this moment of emptiness, someone laughs;  
><em>_The sky blurs and the world will soon change its colour;  
><em>_In that distant land of hers;  
><em>_We raise our voices and run through this land,  
><em>_Leaving behind our memories;  
><em>_Is this really the beginning?_

-Revaival (Revival)

"Darren," The door into my room was opened, and the low baritone echoed in my ears. I didn't know who it was; I didn't know what was happening. The room was spinning and my eyes blurred; my lips shook, my knees trembled and nothing would come out of my mouth. "Darren!" The voice roared again. This time, I lost track of what it was saying as darkness conquered my mind, and eyesight.

xx

I put both of my hands to cover my eyes when the sunlight sneaked in. Once again, I closed my eyes, was about to drift into another sleep before I noticed that I should be in school by now. With that realisation, I snapped and quickly sat on my bed, just to see Larten sitting beside me on a chair, sleeping; my expression softened. Without knowing why, I dragged him from the chair, to my bed, head right on the cosy pillow.

With a gentle push, the door to my room was creaked open and I stepped out, walking down the stairs lazily.

"Darren! You're awake," My uncle smashed the glass of water on his hand to the table hard, making me twitch. "Oh, I thought you're dead."

"What happened to me?" I asked curiously, sitting next to him. "I remember someone calling my name and blacking out."

"You were out yesterday," He explained, looking into my eyes. "And Larten kept twitching on his seat, as if he knew there were something wrong with you. He then told me he had to go home and had the feeling that he had to say goodbye to you first. When he came into your room, you were on the ground, on fours, and throwing up." I eyed him blankly, noticing that he had something more to say. "Larten didn't tell me what made you like that, no matter how hard I press."

I grunted in understanding, before looking on the table.

"Asleep, isn't he? He's a nocturnal one." He paused, searching for a conversation. "He asked me why we look so very different, no resemblance at all." Both of us chuckled.

My uncle was not literally my uncle as he was my step-uncle. My grandmother divorced with her husband after having a child and re-married, then another divorce to marry his ex's older brother, which was now known as my grandfather. My uncle was my dad's step-brother, and therefore, my step-uncle, Gavner Purl. He's 38 and his wife, Liz Carr died in an accident recently. He told me he had no further plan on re-marrying.

"Mornin'," A familiar voice mumbled from behind the door, he pushed the door open. His face was dark and eyes narrow but, when he looked at me, it all changed. "Darren, you are awake."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks for yesterday. I knew you'd come." Both my uncle and Larten stared at me for a while and then I realised how odd that statement sounded for someone who just met another. "Ah. . . I'll get you some water!" I scratched my head awkwardly and stormed into the kitchen.

I put one side of my cheek on the kitchen table, sighing. Why did it keep happening? It seemed like something was poking on my brain, asking to come through whenever I saw him. A second later, the kitchen door was swung open, and closed again. "Darren, do you feel it too?"

"What?"

"That we had met months, months, ages ago." He put his right hand on his chest, eyes closed when he said that. "I can feel it whenever you are in trouble and I always fidget uneasily whenever that emotion overflowed through my body. It was my brain telling me that I _have_ to protect you."

Both of us laughed humourlessly. I stole a glance across his smooth face and straightaway felt that something was missing. But, I pushed that thinking aside. "Um, so what was wrong with me yesterday? Why didn't you tell Gavner the reason?"

"Well. . ." He began. "It was a poison needle on your finger," I winced as yesterday's memory of me rummaging through my bag struck me. "It was not that strong, but enough to put you into a deep slumber for at least a week. As for why I did not tell Gavner, I do not know why either."

I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth against each other. Yesterday, my hand came in contact with a sharp something before I withdrew it, feeling nausea, vomiting all over the floor and finally collapsed. If I had to pick out of a thousand of criminals from the Alcatraz, I wouldn't even waste a second thinking that the culprit was Steve Leonard. "I think I might have one thing or two to sort out tomorrow at school."

"Was it someone you know?" He asked firmly. When I looked at his emerald eyes, I could only see concern inside. I paused for a few seconds, trying to get my brain to tell me who that person was. Larten curled his lips and raised one of his eyebrows, questioning the awkward silence happening.

"Oh, yes. I can't be more certain." I muttered, turning my back.

"Darren, please do not–"

"You guys take ages to get drinks," Gavner pushed the door to the kitchen opened roughly. "Are you guys talking about important stuffs without me?" He frowned and wrinkled his lips. "Normal people wouldn't close the door to get drinks."

"Oh, about that. . ." Larten looked at him. "Sorry. I forgot you still have your common sense. Had I known that earlier, I would just open the door and whisper."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Gavner and Larten exchanged soft chuckles before they walked out of the kitchen without anything more to say to me. I tilted my head while staring at their backs.

What was Larten about to say to me?

xx

Later in the day, Larten excused himself as he had to go somewhere else. He and Gavner fist-fived each other, just like normal teen guys would do and that kind of thinking made me chuckle.

He shot a faint smile towards me, saying, "Take care, Darren,"

"You too," I returned his smile and a second later, I could see his back, being further and further away from me, before he disappeared in the end of the road.

"Oi, how long are you going to stare?" Gavner patted me firmly on my right shoulder and I let out a small chuckle. "I'll write you an absent note, let's go inside." Being with Gavner was not enough to clear my head that was full of graffiti. I wanted to tell him how much I desired to sign out from the school but, he would just ask for the reason, so I didn't. "You like the school so far?"

Fuck no. "Yeah, it was okay," I said, keeping my attention to the TV program that was on that time. It wasn't that interesting or anything. I just needed something to pretend to focus on while plotting my ultimate plan of killing Steve, you know. So, what is the best thing to do once I face him tomorrow? Should I spit on his face or just stab him from the back?

"You look like you're deep in thought. The program's not that interesting."

"It is. What are you talking about?" I denied but regretted it straightaway when I realised that I was watching _Teletubbies_. "I mean, isn't it like interesting, to see. . . to see. . . these creepy dolls projecting films from their tummies?"

Gavner laughed out loud after he heard my response. "I think I'm starting to like your sense of humour, Darren."

"You should."

He chuckled and I gave him the remote, the full right to change the program. We spent the rest of the night just chatting casually with each other.

xx

_"You look horrible," The female in front of me said. She was slim and her skin was dark, her silky black hair fell nicely on her shoulder. Without any further comment, he grabbed me softly by my arm, to guide me to a mirror._

_In the mirror, I could see myself, looking dirty and unkempt. My eyes were red and underneath it were eyebags. Obviously, I had not been sleeping well._

_"I'm sure he won't be too happy looking at you like this."_

_In the next second, just in the mirror, I could see a drop of tear fell from my eye, being followed by another and another, until I finally burst into tears in the female's embrace. I covered my face with my hands, whispered: "Even in death, may you be triumphant. . ."_

xx

My eyes snapped open in a heartbeat just to felt the moisture on my cheeks. Hesitantly, I touched them with my hands and found out that I had been crying inside my sleep. "Who was that. . ." I narrowed my eyes. With my right hand, I clutched the clothing covering left side of my chest and I could feel that my heart was racing.

I was silent for a while that all I could hear was the ticking of the clock and my breath. The dream was so frightening because the sorrow felt so real and familiar inside my head.

I landed both of my feet on the soft carpet, slowly walking to the door. It was one in the morning and I was pretty sure Gavner should be snoring by then. Decided to get some water to drink, I creaked the door open before I went outside.

"Darren?" The familiar brunette looked at me in surprise, was holding on to the cordless phone on his right ear. "Ah yeah, it's Darren. You wanna talk to him? What no, I didn't wake him up, he just appeared like that. Alright, alright, hold on." My uncle finished, handing the phone to me. "It's Larten."

"Um, hello. . ."

_"Darren, are you feeling better now?" _The familiar voice echoed on my eardrums.

"Yeah, way better. At least I don't feel like vomiting anymore."

_"Thank goodness." _He said it and he meant it. I could hear it from the tone he was using. _"I just have a twisted feeling inside my stomach and I thought something bad was happening."_

"Well, I had a weird dream," I paused. The silence told me that Larten wanted me to tell the 'weird dream' to him. "This dark-skinned female was talking about how horrible I looked and suddenly I cried, saying 'even in death may you be triumphant'. When I woke up, my cheeks were wet. And then I thought I'm going to get some drinks but then, Gavner was already here."

_"Is that so. . ." _Larten whispered. _"Well then, just get to bed again. You will need some strength for tomorrow."_

As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew he was right. I would need the strength to spit something bad to Steve's face and to be involved in a fist fight with him. "Kay," I muttered, giving the phone back to Gavner. In the sudden mess of my brain, I could think of nothing but bed.

"I thought you're gonna have some drinks?" Gavner asked, but I was too distracted to actually reply, not to mention to get back and have some drinks. So, I just went back up the stairs again and smashed the door closed before I jumped for the bed, burying my face on the squishy pillow.

What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much? The fact that I hurt him? Well, it was his problem to begin with, by tripping me in the corridor, embarrassing me in front of the others. And then, he just poured cold water all over me, how could anyone not be upset at that stage? A counter attack after was just foreseeable. Yet, he just muttered the word 'you'll regret it' as easy as flipping your palm. What the hell?

I was pretty sure that Steve would try and deny the fact that he put the needle inside my bag. But the other half of me thought that he would smirk and taunt me even more. What should I do if he would actually do that? I had no experience in combat and Steve looked like the type to beat everyone he dislikes into pulp, both physically and mentally. And at this point, I was a hundred percent certain that he loathed me.

As much as I wanted to tell the teachers all about the event, I just couldn't. It might be my pride was in the way; the fact that I didn't want Steve to call me a coward by running away from my own problem, letting the teachers handle it for me. He might get expelled by doing this type of bullying to me. However, I was sure that he would try and get back on me, somehow. And I had the feeling that it would be much more worse. Much more painful. Much more sinister.

But the next day at school, I got the information that Steve was absent, because of poisoning.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't think of any reason why such thing would happen. Could Steve miscalculated his actions and somehow it backfired? Couldn't be. . . Maybe someone held a grudge towards him and decided that a revenge would be suitable at that point? Might be true, but somehow I think he'd be smarter than that. I mean, Steve didn't seem like the type to get tricked easily.

My head was full of this whole occurence as I walked along the noisy corridor. However, no matter how much I tried to pry from my brain, no smart reason could come out. So instead of caring about it anymore, I smiled to myself, nodding. Hell yeah. I'm going to enjoy today. Days without that guy would be scarce, I reckon- I should enjoy this while I can. I sat back on the chair, rocking slightly on it with my eyes locked on the ceiling. Then, Debbie came and sat next to me.

"Oh, hello!" I grinned, stopped toying with the chair. "How are you?"

"I'm great," She smiled back at me. "You look exceptionally happy today. Not that I knew you for that long- that smile can't deceive me, though. What happened?"

I stretched my back. I wasn't going to tell the truth. That'd give the impression that I'm mean. "Nothing! Just. . . it's exciting, y'know? New school, new environment. . . everyone's friendly. It's really good."

"Ah... glad you're enjoying this school so far," She remained smiling sincerely. "How was your school back then like, Darren? I'm curious."

Debbie and I ended up chatting the whole way through until the bell for roll call started. We parted each other goodbye (she's in the other class) before the teacher came. The rest of the day passed without me getting any sort of injury. It was... amazing, truly. Why couldn't Steve just remained poisoned for his entire life or something? Wishing that he was dead would be horrible- so this would do just fine.

"Darren!" Sam waved at me near the school gate.

"Oh, hey," I responded calmly.

"Which way are you going to? Straight?" He asked, and I nodded. "Cool! We're on the same way then." He grinned, and paused before continuing. "Steve's got some sort of poisoning, I bet you've heard?"

"Oh yes. Do you know why?"

"Meh. People are making rumours around. You can't really trust the things people say, really. I've heard at least three different hypothesises on why he suddenly got poisoned like that. Do you have a theory yourself?" He questioned me back.

"I dunno," I curled my nose. "Maybe he was poisoning someone and suddenly his action backfired?" I shrugged lightly, didn't really want to talk about my opinion on it. But none seemed to have decent information either, so I might have to wait in the dark for a while. "Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? But you'd be surprised at how ridiculous things are usually correct."

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, Gavner was snoring with the TV blaring in the living room. <em>What a pig<em>, I thought. Not even a house fire would wake him up from his deep, deep slumber. One can easily assume he's dead. I casually strolled into the kitchen to inspect the insides of the fridge. I could just start a riot there without worrying to wake him up.

I took a packet of potato chips and brought it upstairs to accompany me with some homework I had to do. I sighed as I swung the door open and oh-

I literally dropped my jaw to the ground when I saw what was waiting for me.

"Ah. . . how is my Darren?" The old man in front of me spoke in his usual, goosebump-y voice. "I heard about this whole poisoning dillema. How unfortunate, isn't it. . .? Just the first day and you already made an enemy!" I didn't even had the guts to talk back to him. . . but I didn't have to think of a way to converse, as he cut the awkward pause. "But!" He waved his index finger in the air. "It's great now that he's intoxicated too, isn't it? So you two are basically in a term with each other. . ."

I shuffled to the side to place my bag on the desk. "I wouldn't say that it's fortunate-"

"My, my. Denying your true feeling. Admit it. Deep in there, you are glad that he's at the risk of dying. He hurt you before. You must be mad at him. . . and desperately want a revenge, am I right?" Before I could say anymore (not that I was planning to!), he snickered. "Ah. . . just imagine what'd happened after he recovered. Wait! That means you'd be in a grave danger. He'd think that you wanted to kill him."

_God fucking dammit. _I said to myself. I didn't even thought of that before! He- he surely would think I'm the one who did such thing to him. There were no one else to blame here! It was just me and me alone. And I couldn't even talk about this to anyone. Well, grandpa is a special thing. He always seem to know everything it's so creepy.

"Unfortunately I cannot hang with you for longer. . . too bad." He looked at his heart-shaped clock- when I said heart, I didn't mean heart as in the love heart. But as in _the organ_! "I have to get going now. I'm hoping to see you in one piece next time I drop by!"

And with that, he left.

My knees went limp and I fell to the floor at that very moment. The aftermath of my grandpa's visit had always been like this. He always see me in the midst of a problem, and he made it three times worse. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Man! Ain't I a dead meat? Please, Steve, please remain poisoned or just. . . get hit by a truck or something! I really wasn't looking forward to our next meeting.

I looked to the side to see a potato chip sitting next to me. That wasn't exactly what I needed. I got to my feet and walked downstairs to see my uncle was fully awake, with a guest sitting with him. Hey. . . I recognise him.

Duh! Of course! Kurda Smahlt- he's my teacher! Oh, he knows Gavner?

"Ah, Darren, just in time!" The brunette threw his typical grin at me, and Kurda seemed a bit surprised by my presence. "This is Kurda Smahlt and he teaches in the school you're attending."

"Yeah, I know him." I smiled at the both of them. "Hello," I greeted politely. Although he was a teacher, I didn't feel the inferiority. If anything, it was comfort and somehow. . . sadness? I feel like I've met him before, I've talked to him and I've got to know him. The huge deja vu I experienced lately was so strange! And they occur incredibly often too.

A lightning sparked on my brain and then I thought something I really didn't want to think about.

Somehow I feel that the feud between me and Steve. . . was something that had happened too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Earth to Darren!" Gavner clapped his hands in front of my face, snapping me back to reality. I looked at him with my mouth still slightly agape upon the terrifying thought. I've never been the one to have such odd imagination... Hence I couldn't help but being worried.

"E-eh…" I stuttered. "I'm fine. I just remembered that I have homework to do."

"Are you sure?" He raised one of his eyebrows, looking at me sceptically. "You seem far from fine. You're so pale."

Kurda was just sitting there, and I caught his eye. "Darren… do you know what happened to Steve?"

Of all the names to mention, he just _had _to mention that one. "He's got food poisoning right?" I re-confirmed nervously, hoping that Kurda would laugh it off and told me how silly I looked, and that Steve is all good. But of course, his stern expression remains on his face as he nodded slightly upon hearing my question. "D-do you know who did it to him?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "How did you know that someone did it to him, not a mere allergic response?"

A trickle of sweat fell from my forehead, and I felt as if he was cornering me, silently blaming me for what has happened. "I-I don't…"

A few seconds later, his frown disappeared, replaced by a smile. "I'm not blaming you, Darren. Although you are not in a good term with him, I'm sure you wouldn't do such spiteful action."

Gavner looked at both of us with questioning look on his face, but decided not to pry any further. I was silently thankful for that. In this moment, I don't need anyone to make me regurgitate this traumatic event.

I turned my back and announced apprehensively, "I'm going to my room to do my homework."

Both of them threw me a smile and continued chatting.

I walked up the stairs quietly and slowly, as if sneaking into someone else's house to steal their belongings. I kept my head down the entire time with my hand placed lightly on the stairs handle.

As soon as I opened my room, I flicked the light switch on, and the night suddenly felt much colder than it actually is. Staggering, I fell onto the bed, exhaling loudly. My mind was in disarray. Sleeping proved to be impossible.

It was a long… long night. And it's not going to be any easier from here on.

* * *

><p>"I'm going…" I said weakly.<p>

"Have fun at school!" Gavner exclaimed from the living room, newspapers on his hands.

_Hell yeah I would. _I thought. What I didn't notice was the soft and concerned gaze he placed on my back. He curled his lips in anxiety.

"Darren," he called gently, which took my attention. I stopped. "I'll be here whenever you want to talk to me, alright?"

I turned my head and smiled a fake smile. "Thanks." The word seemed to echo in the silent hallway. And it suddenly struck me that although my uncle is a big oaf, he is still responsible for me, and he truly cared for me. Maybe I should stop keeping secrets from him and start to… trust him a little bit more.

With such positive thought, I closed the door and walked towards the school with more courage than I had before.

"Darren?" Someone called me.

"M-Mr Crepsley!" I beamed upon the surprising sight. Then, my eyes were set on the female next to him. "And…"

"Arra Sails." He smiled. "My… ex-wife."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed down slightly, but she didn't even smile. She kept staring down at me, and that alone made me extremely uncomfortable, and very annoyed. However, I decided not to let it conquer and cloud my thought. "Um…" I scratched my head.

"You are going to be late for school." He said after he looked at his watch.

"Damn! I didn't know I left home _that _late! Catch you later!" I scampered.

* * *

><p>I tried my best to catch my breath when I arrived in the classroom. I put both of my hands on my knees and panted loudly, since I ran as quickly as possible to avoid punishment from being late. When I regained my composure, the bell rang, and I sighed in relief. Close call.<p>

The door to the classroom was swung open to reveal a surprised pair of eyes. I tensed as soon as I saw whose eyes they belong to. Unconsciously, I moved back a step with a hand afloat a few centimetres away from my chest in defensive posture. _What the hell, Darren! You're just showing him what a scaredy cat you are! And this isn't good… I think I just confirmed his suspicion that I poisoned him._

"Look who's here." He smirked. "Darren Shan."

"Steve..." I mumbled, standing up straight as if challenging him to a death match.

He walked around me slowly, scanning me from the head to the toes. I tried not to give him much response but an equally slow motion of turning my head, following his every move. _I'm not scared of you._

The silver-haired male whistled in a teasing tone. "You don't seem too guilty."

"Neither do you."

"Why should I feel guilty?" He asked cockily, raising one of his eyebrows. "I did nothing wrong." He tugged the corner of his lips in an eerie manner. So he didn't feel bad for what he's done to me. Then, I've got no reason to be apologetic. An eye for an eye, so to say.

"Sit down, both of you." Our roll teacher, Gannen, commanded.

Steve snickered.

I exhaled loudly, to express my displeasure.

Nevertheless, both of us obeyed Gannen's order and sat on our seats.

The first few minutes were spent to take the roll, and we have the next few minutes for quiet reading or homework. The only thing I could feel was a pair of cold eyes on me. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I need to confront him and settle this feud once and for all, as impossible as it may be. I had no intention on spending the rest of the year sitting in the corner, cowering in fear and insecurities. Especially not because of the darned Steve. I'm going to prove him that I am not intimidated.

I don't care if we never be friends. I don't care if we never talk. All I want was a moment of peace to enjoy high school. At this rate, it would be suitable to say that hell awaits.

A crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk. Weighing the possibilities of it being a death threat, I eventually decided to open it.

_"It's on."_

That's all that was written on it. It appeared that Steve had no intention to reconcilliate and let me off to live my own life. This only means one thing: I shouldn't really offer a peace treaty. He wouldn't accept it. All of the other options seemed to dissipate into the thin air, leaving me with only one:

War.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm REALLY sorry for the (1 year) late update! My fandom had been all over the place and life took over (more like online gaming craving xD). Also, this is the first time in 6 months I've written any fanfics, so sorry if my writing goes down the hill...

I will _try _to keep updating, no matter how long it will take. Please review~!


End file.
